Frozen
by Intuition
Summary: There's a new evil in town.


**AN: Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**Well since everyone else is going batshit crazy with fanfics and fan theories and shipping wars... I figured I'd join in on the insanity**

* * *

She felt like she was drowning, her eyes glued to the heartfelt reunion. Roland's sweet voice calling for his mother only made the pain in her chest intensify. He had his mother back, his real mother. She watched Robin clutch his family to him in a vicelike grip, afraid of letting them go lest Marian disappears again. He didn't even chance a glance at her.

Her whole body weakened at the sight. Tears welled up in her eyes and she quickly clamped down on her emotions. She would not cry in front of everyone. So she did what she always did- she turned to anger.

"You." The word came out in a strangled whisper.

"You did this?" Her voice full of hurt and disbelief.

"I—I just wanted to save her life," Emma said, uncertainly. Surely this was a good thing?

"You're just like your mother." Her voice stronger now, the anger starting to seep in, "Never thinking of consequences."

"I didn't know," Emma said, pleadingly.

"Of course you didn't! Well you better hope to hell that you didn't bring anything else back."

Emma started to look doubtful and afraid; she had no response to that.

Regina shook her head disapprovingly and caught sight of Robin's head in her peripheral vision. She involuntarily glanced back at him but he was still watching Marian with awe and wonder, "How did you get here?"

"Emma saved me from the Evil Queen."

It was at that moment that he remembered she was there. He looked up to see her already watching him, her face completely blank.

"Regina," he breathed out, his eyes widening, the full weight of the situation falling upon him. Without breaking eye contact with Regina, he asked Marian, "What do you mean save you?"

"The Evil Queen put me in a dungeon for helping Snow White. She was planning on executing me," Marian said, glaring at Regina.

Regina's head snapped to her, surprised, "What?"

"No," Robin said, pained. "You didn't."

Marian looked between Regina and Robin, confused.

"I didn't know." "Of course she didn't." Regina and Marian spoke at the same time.

Regina and Marian looked at each other. The confusion on Marian's face deepening, "What's going on here?"

No one said anything.

"Robin?" Marian pressed.

Robin finally looked at Marian, ignoring her question, "How are you here though?"

Marian shifted, uncomfortable of the rising tension around her especially because there was something everyone was clearly keeping from her. She placed a comforting hand on Roland, more for her than for him.

"After Emma helped me escape, she brought me here through a portal. I wanted to find you back home…" her voice trailed off, shaking her head in amazed astonishment, "but here you are!"

Regina clenched her fist at the revelation and turned to Emma once again, "So helping her escape wasn't good enough? You had to take it a step further to ruin my life as well?"

"I—I really didn't" Emma stuttered. Hook placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head, stopping her from attempting to explain herself any further. He gave Regina a pitying look which only made Regina narrow her eyes at him. "And you, you of all people should have known better."

Hook didn't respond. She was right.

"What do you mean 'ruin your life'?" Marian asked in an incredulous voice.

"Regina…" Robin said, stepping forward, looking at her with worry.

Regina forced herself not to take a step backwards. Marian turned towards Robin, "Why do you keep calling her Regina?"

Robin looked at her guiltily. She stared back for a long moment before understanding hit her like a freight train.

"No," she gasped, her face awash with horror. "How could you?"

"It's not his fault," Regina interjected, a decision forming in her mind. She was used to suffering but she would be damned if Robin would be made to suffer because of her, "I tricked him."

Marian's face contorted with fury, "How dare you!"

"Regina, what are you-" Robin started, puzzled.

"What can I say," Regina interrupted, spreading her arms wide and giving everyone a vicious smile, "I am the Evil Queen."

She gave one last open, vulnerable glance to Robin and poofed out of Granny's Diner.

* * *

**AN: MUAH! And no, she's not going to turn back to being evil even though she's way awesome as the Evil Queen. I like her character development too much to have her revert back to her old ways...  
**


End file.
